falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweden
Sweden or officially the''' Kingdom of Sweden''', was a pre-war European nation located in the northern regions of the continent. Sweden was a nation located in Scandinavia bordering Norway to the west, Finland to the east, and Denmark and Germany to the south. It was a peaceful nation known for its progressive nature and its tolerance towards outsiders. It was a member state of the European Commonwealth and was a bastion of peace and progress however, its ideals of peace and pacifism made it weak militarily and was attacked during the European Wars. History Origins and 20th Century Sweden was formed sometime in the 12th century and was the home of the iconic viking people. Modern sweden was formed sometime around 1814 when it joined Norway for a Norwegion-Swedish union but it dissolved in 1905 leaving Sweden as an independent state. During the first world war, Sweden was neutral but had its facilities used by the German Empire and also declared neutrality during the second world war but was under heavy German influence during the war. During the later stages of the conflict, Sweden began humanitarian efforts and would help mold the nation into the humanitarian superpower in the future. Early 21st Century Following the beginning of the 21st Century, Sweden became one of the many European countries to join the European Commonwealth on January 1st, 2000. Over the next few years, this economic and political alliance merged faster and faster with a unified currency, a unified military and began taking the actions and triats of a sovereign nation until Sweden itself had officially existed only on paper along with the rest of Europe except the United Kingdom and France. For much of the early 21st Century, Sweden had established itself as a peaceful nation that focused purely on humanitarianism and peace making efforts making it one of the most peaceful nations in Europe. Taking advantage with the open immigration, countless young Swedes traveled across Europe bringing home many customs and traditions and even orher people from foreign countries making Sweden one of the most diverse nations in the commonwealth a trait that it took with pride. In the late 2000s, Sweden was hit hard with a global economic recession and it suffered greatly for the next few years before finally being able to recover around the early-mid 2010s. Its economic recovery and openess to other nations made it an attractive site for immigration such as those from the Soviet Union due to close Swedish-Soviet ties and former Soviet satellite nations who's countries were still suffering from the recession. The country itself had ended up embracing pacifistic ideals and as a result, was heavily dependent on the European Commonwealth for protection as it willingly handed over its entire military to the EC Armed Forces and was reluctant to form a national defense force of its own and instead focusing on humanitarian and diplomatic efforts and actions to solve conflicts instead. Over the next few decades, Sweden would enjoy a time of peace until the 2050s when it all came to an abrupt end. Resource Wars By the start of the 2050s in the mid-21st century, the nation of Sweden, like the rest of the world, when the global oil supply had ran low forcing the nation into a period of social disturbance. In 2051, Swedish diplomats to the United Nations had attempted to negotiate peace between the European Commonwealth and the reccently formed United Arab Coalition in an attempt to continue safe passage of oil supplies into Europe from the Middle East that the continent had been heavily dependent on for decades. The European and Arab leaders however, were unable to negotiate peace and so, Sweden withdrew from the United Nations after the EC did so and sent its diplomates home after the United Nations officially disbanded by 2052. With diplomacy having been failed and tensions between the UAC and EC at the boiling point, the Swedish people were forced into war after a century of avoiding it when the European leaders declared war against the UAC that year and launched a full-scale invasio of the Middle East and North Africa to secure control over the remaining oil reserves. Swedish soldiers were sent into Turkey where they successfully overran and defeated the Turkish military and the country was soon placed under a military occupation with leadership being handed over to German Army General Hannes Bessemer due to the objection of Swedish Army Commander Joacim Naslund. Over the next year, Swedish troops would be deployed deep into the heart of the Middle East as Swedish bombers flew over the skies of Syria to help French forces advance against the Syrian Army that was using trench warfare while Swedish ground forces were sent deep into central Iraq to destabilize and cripple UAC defenses and leave the Arabian peninsula open to assault. In 2053, the European armies finally broke through Arab defenses and laid waste to Jordan and Saudi Arabia where thousands of Swedish troops had died in battle and thousands more were wounded. After the Saudi forces had collapsed, European and Israeli soldiers marched into the bombed out ruins of Mecca which outraged the entire Islamic world with riots breaking out in Swedish streets with the worst case being in Malmo where Swedish muslims rioted across the city and caused millions of dollars in property damage. During the war, Arab forces conducted a scortch earth policy where many homes and fields were destroyed so that the Europeans wouldn't be able to use them and as a result, Sweden began to mass produce food such as bread and other basic foods and sent them over to Swedish and other European soldiers in the Middle East to feed them. In 2054, the world was shocked then the city of Tel Aviv in Israel was destroyed by a nuclear bomb by Arab terrorists which lead to a short-lived nuclear exchange which outraged Sweden and led a campaign in the European government to end the use of nuclear weapons by threatening to withdraw their forces and the wish was granted days later when both sides stopped dropping nukes. With the European armies spread thin all across the Middle East and North Africa, the UAC launched an invasion of Southern Europe only to have it end in flames with the decisive European victory and all remaining UAC forces pulled out and fled back to the Middle East where only fragments remained of their former military. The war finally ended in 2060 with the official surrender of the UAC and a pyrrhic victory for the Europeans and so, Swedish troops finally withdrew back to their home country while many refugees both Arab and Israeli fled to Sweden as well. European Wars Swedish troops returned home along with the European soldiers and were celebrated for their contributions and sacrifices but were soon faced with another crisis. Due to the pyrrhic victory in the Middle East and little to no actual gains from the war effort, Europe began to fall apart as economic, social, political, and societal termoil and instability rocked Europe. After the war had ended, radical anti-war activists marched in Stockhold in order to oust the prime minister out of office for permitting the deployment of Swedish soldiers to the Middle East and clashed with his supporters. The Swedish economy had plummited as a result of the war and unemployment sky rocked it Sweden and to make matters worse, the European Commonwealth had dissolved in Feburary of 2060 and the former member nations began to fall apart. Germany had soon elected into office Konrad Heller who annexed German speaking regions in Europe and founded the Greater German Confederation and threatened Europe to hand over all remaining regions that spoke German or suffer the consequences. Knowing that war was inevitable, Sweden declared neutrality and stuck to their principals while the nation isolated itself from its neighbors and desperately looked towards Britain and France for protection as their army was small. Following the outbreak of the European Wars in the summer of 2060, Sweden stood by in shock as Germany invaded and annexed many of their neighbors while its ally Hungary went into Eastern Europe and invaded Romania to capture their oil reserves. Refugees from all over the continent from nations torn apart by war fled to the only stable nations left such as Britain, France, and Sweden while others fled east into the Soviet Union or traveled across the sea to the United States to escape the fighting. Many refugees fled into Sweden as the nation struggled to retain their ideals as secretarian violence errupted all over the country. Arab/Middle Eastern refugees got into fights with Israeli/European refugees constantly and vice versa with many Swedish nationalists calling for the complete isolation of Sweden from the rest of Europe. During the war, Sweden provided humanitarian aid and assistance towards France and Italy who suffered heavily from those affected by the war. Sometime around 2068 with the British in full retreat, German forces found themselves right next to Sweden and decided to put Sweden to the test to see if they were truely commited to their neutrality. After the German Army moved in and occupied Denmark within a day, German naval cruisers assembled off the coasts of Sweden and began to pressure them into ending all aid and relief to the British and French forces. To make matters worse, Finnish troops assembled across Finland's border with Sweden and arrested anyone trying to cross over to Finland. Soviet Intervention Sweden managed to hold out strong while being under pressure from the German blockade which cut off all shipments into Sweden from neighboring countries which were either under German control or surrendered to Germany. To relieve some of that pressure, Swedish officials managed to make a deal with the Soviet Union and the Soviets began dropping in relief supplies and aid into Sweden from the skies in the same way that the Americans did to German after World War II over a century ago. The Germans were outraged but did no action to shoot down the Soviet planes and instead, invaded Poland to cut off the supplies but, this only encouraged the Soviets to invade Europe and soon decimate the German and Hungarian forces and finally force them to pull back and retreat. Germany's blockade around Sweden ended in 2069 and Soviet relief supplies finally came in after Finland stood down and surrendered. After the Soviet intervention, Finland was occupied and both Finland and Sweden became Soviet protectorates as the German fleet eventually withdrew fearing that if they stayed, they would suffer heavy casualties at the hands of the Soviets like they did hundreds of years ago during the Second World War. Sweden accepted the Soviet presence due to sympathy from both sides due to the socialist policies and beliefs from both peoples as well as their combined efforts against fascism. Throughout the 2070s, the Soviets reorganized the Swedish and Finnish militaries into strond defense forces while Soviet troops were allowed to remain on Swedish soil and were forced onto Finnish soil while weapons and even nuclear missiles were placed on Swedish and Finnish soil pointing at Germany due to their nuclear arms possession. Great War and Onward For the rest of the European Wars, Sweden remained under Soviet military protection as a protectorate while remaining out of the conflict all together. The closest to Swedish involvement was with foreign aid and supplies which was given to France and Britain in 2073 after both nations suffered gas attacks and incursions from German forces and their allies. Swedish nurses and medics appeared in France where they helped with the wounded after Spanish forces were pushed out from the south and aid was sent to Britain when London was under construction after the initian German bombings in the late 2060s. On October 23rd, 2077, the Great War had began and Sweden was used as a staging point for Soviet nukes which were launched and targeted Germany and their annexed/occupied territories. Germany responded with nuclear strikes as well and Sweden was destroyed along with the rest of the world. Sweden was hit the least in comparison to other European nations as while it was hit hard and destroyed, the countryside was generally spared and many surviving Sweds fled to the countryside and hid there while others hid in fallout shelters. The population was reduced from tens to millions to mere thousands as a result and eventually, the survivors rose to re-establish Swedish society in the post-war wasteland. The Swedish monarchy had survived and their descendants and supporters left and established the Principality of Sweden sometime in the 2130s as one of the many kingdoms and states that made up post-war Scandinavia. Government Sweden was a constitutional monarchy back during pre-war times where the King was the official head of state and the nation's symbol and icon due to his symbolic power. Actual political power was handed over to the Prime Minister who truely managed the government and ran the country as a whole. Sweden had a parliamentary system and its parliament was known as the Riksdag. Sweden valued democracy and thus had a democratic system of government and was abel to retain it even during the European Wars. Military The Swedish Armed Forces was the primary military force protecting Sweden. It was divided into five branches; the army, navy, air force, Home Guard and Amphibious Corps. The Swedish military was eventually absorbed into the European Commonwealth Armed Forces after it joined the European Commonwealth in 2000 but, the Swedish military was restored in 2060 following the outbreak of the European Wars. The new military was known as the Swedish Defense Force and consisted of around 84,000 active servicemen and women but was professional and well armed. Its military was mainly known for their peacekeeping and humanitarian efforts due to the ideology of Sweden. Category:Pre-War Countries Category:Pre-War Factions Category:Locations